Lãng quên
by WingsTran
Summary: Fic dịch - Đây là những one-short riêng lẻ, hoàn toàn độc lập với nhau. Có thể là một câu truyện ngọt ngào, nhưng cũng có thể nó sẽ khiến bạn phải buồn đến khóc...Vậy nên, nếu bạn đã chuẩn bị tinh thần, hãy đọc với một bịch khăn giấy sẵn có trên tay nhé!
1. Eternal Rain

****Lãng quên****

**Tác giả: **roankun

**Người dịch: WingsTran**

****Link đến fic gốc**: **_www. fanfiction. net/s/5322304/1/Oblivious_****

****Summary**: **Đây là những one-short riêng lẻ, hoàn toàn độc lập với nhau. Có thể là một câu truyện ngọt ngào, nhưng cũng có thể nó sẽ khiến bạn phải buồn đến khóc...Vậy nên, nếu bạn đã chuẩn bị tinh thần, hãy đọc với một bịch khăn giấy sẵn có trên tay nhé!

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal Rain<strong>

**Link**: _www. fanfiction. net/s/5322304/1/Oblivious_

_" Đây, tớ sẽ đưa cậu về nhà"_

Anh nắm lấy tay cô. Một nụ cười thoáng hiện trên môi anh. Cô thận trọng nắm lấy tay anh khi nhìn thấy nụ cười ấy- Nụ cười đã khiến cô yêu anh trong lần gặp gỡ đầu tiên.

Đó là vào một sớm của buổi tối, khi nhóm thảm tử nhí vừa mới chia tay nhau, và 3 đứa trẻ đã đi về nhà của chúng.

"Bye bye, Ai-chan. Đi thôi, Conan-kun", cô gái 17 tuổi, nắm tay cậu bé có đôi kính to.

Cô bé có mái tóc màu nâu đỏ và đôi mắt xanh ngọc, lẳng lặng nhìn họ, rồi quay bước về phía "nhà".

Cậu bé liếc nhìn cô gái cao hơn mình, đột nhiên dừng lại và kéo tay áo nhà vô địch Karate đó, giật giật.

Cô nhìn xuống cậu bé và mỉm cười, " Gì vậy Conan-kun?"

"Ran-neechan", cậu ấy nói với giọng trẻ thơ," Em sẽ đưa Haibara về nhà", cậu bé trưng ra một biểu hiện dễ thương,"Trời tối rồi, lại nhiều mây đen nữa. Cậu ấy ko thể về nhà 1 mình được đâu"

Cô gái lớn hơn mỉm cười, xúc động với vẻ quan tâm của cậu bé gianh cho cô bạn thân.

_..Aw...Thật là dễ thương...  
><em>  
>Cô buông tay cậu bé ra, và quỷ xuống để bằng với chiều cao của cậu, "Được rồi, Conan-kun. Chăm sóc cho Haibara cẩn thận nhé?". Cô xoa đầu, làm tóc cậu rối lên một chút, sau đó đứng lên,vẫy tay tạm biệt cậu bé.<p>

Cậu nhìn mái tóc dài của cô nhảy múa vui vẻ, rồi chuyển ánh mắt của mình về cô bạn đằng xa kia.

Cậu đứng yên, suy nghĩ xem làm sao để đi theo cô về nhà mà ko làm cô bé nghi ngờ.

Ngay khi đó, có chuyện đã xảy ra.

Một tai nạn, cô bé trượt chân và cả người đổ ập lên đầu gối. Cậu bé, nghe tiếng huỵch khi cô té xuống nền xi-măng, lập tức chạy ngay đến bên cạnh. Cậu quỳ xuống để xem vết thương trên chân, và thở phào nhẹ nhõm vì đó chỉ là vết trầy xướt.

Cậu đứng dậy, nắm lấy tay cô bé," Đây, tớ sẽ đưa cậu về nhà"

Cô bé lập tức bác bỏ ý kiến đó, vì cô là một người kiêu hãnh. Cô đứng lên, nói," Tớ tự lo được, Kudou-kun"

Nhưng cậu bé vẫn ko rút tay lại, nụ cười giữ trên môi và nhìn chăm chăm vào cô, thì cô bắt đầu do dự. Có lẽ vì nụ cười, hoặc do cái nhìn của cậu ấy. Hoặc có thể cô chỉ muốn có người đi cùng lúc đó. Dù vậy, cô đã nhìn vào mắt cậu ấy lần thứ hai trước khi quay đi, để rồi vài giây sau đó, cô rụt rè nắm lấy tay cậu, để cậu bé dắt về nhà với nụ cười bí ẩn.

Về đến nhà của ông tiến sĩ- người xem cô như con gái, cậu buông tay cô bé ra và đập cửa như thể cậu đã quá quen.

"Bác Agasa", cậu gọi to.

Cô bé, ko cố gắng để tìm cách che đi nỗi buồn lúc nghĩ đến thời điểm chia tay cậu, tự mình mở khoá và nói, "Bác Agasa đã đi dự hội thảo rồi"

Cậu bé mở to mắt, giả vờ sốc kêu lên," Bác ấy để lại đứa bé như cậu ở nhà một mình"

Cô nhướn mày, ném cho cậu cái nhìn nghi ngờ dò xét trước khi trả lời, " Tớ cho rằng lý do duy nhất cậu đến đây, là vì sự quý mến của bác ấy đối với cậu"

Cậu bé nhăn mặt, giống như vẫn còn sốc, " Dĩ nhiên"

" Vậy sao còn hỏi?", cô mỉm cười mỉa mai khi bước vào nhà.

Cậu bé thở dài, " Uh, thế nên nếu giáo sư ko có nhà, tớ cũng chẳng còn lý do ở lại", cậu nói tạm biệt và bước đi, khi...

BOOM..!

Một tia chớp chạy sọc qua bầu trời. Và mưa bắt đầu rơi.

"Tớ đoán là cậu phải kẹt lại thêm chút nữa", cô nói dù chỉ liếc qua những hạt mưa bên ngoài.

Cô bé quay vào trong, không bận tâm đóng cửa lại, càng chẳng thèm ban cho cậu ấy một lời mời tử tế nào, đại loại như " vào đi" chẳng hạn. Cậu nhìn bầu trời đen kịt, những đám mây dày đặc trước khi bước theo cô vào trong.

"Uhm, Haibara", cậu nói, cố gắng khơi mào câu chuyện,"Cậu đã có phát hiện nào mới về thuốc giải độc chưa?"

Nó là một câu nhỏ, ko chủ ý, mục đích chỉ là bắt đầu cho 1 cuộc trò chuyện nhỏ. Cậu bé đã ko nhận ra rằng đó lại là chủ đề nhạy cảm đối với cô bé, một sự kết hợp của tội lỗi và ghen tuông bóp nghẹn trái tim cô.

_Nếu ko phải tại tôi, cậu ấy sẽ ko bị teo nhỏ..._

_Nếu ko phải tại tôi, hai người họ sẽ ko phải chia cách..._

Bất cứ khi nào thuốc giải độc được đưa ra, bất cứ khi nào cô ngồi trong phòng thí nghiệm, những ý nghĩ đó đều đi qua tâm trí cô.

_Nếu ko phải tại tôi, cậu cũng ko phải đi đến địa ngục như vậy..._

Nhưng dù cô có cảm thấy tội lỗi đến bao nhiêu, đó cũng ko phải điều khiến cô hối tiếc nhất.

Đúng vậy. Điều duy nhất khiên cô thấy ân hận, căm ghét và oán giận nhất, chính là bản thân cô, bằng một phép lạ nào đó, đã rơi vào lưới tình của cậu ấy.

_Điều đó vẫn ổn , nếu cô ko quá gần gũi với cậu ấy.  
>Điều đó vẫn ổn, nếu cô ko phải người bạn tốt nhất của cậu ấy.<br>Điều đó vẫn ổn, nếu cậu ấy ko chìm trong tình yêu với một người khác._

_...Nhưng cô đã được gần gũi bên cậu ấy  
>...Cô đã là người bạn thân thiết của cậu ấy<br>...Và cậu ấy đã yêu một người khác...  
><em>  
><strong>Đó là lý do của sự đau đớn.<strong>

_Tại sao mỗi phút giây cậu ấy ở đây, luôn luôn có thứ gì đó khiến cô cảm thấy bứt rứt lương tâm.  
>Tại sao mỗi khi cậu ấy ở bên người con gái khác, luôn luôn có một cảm giác đau buốt trong ngực.<br>Tại sao khi phải đối diện với những thứ ấy hàng ngày, cô lại tự hỏi sao mình vẫn còn sống?_

Cô ấy đã ko được chết. Nếu được, cô ko cần phải đối mặt với những điều đó, và cơn đau sẽ dừng lại.

Nhưng ko được. Cô vẫn sống, máu vẫn chảy qua tĩnh mạch trong cơ thể.

Tất nhiên, cô luôn có sự lựa chọn. Cô có thể lựa chọn để được chết, bằng cách tự sát. Cô đã quyết định thực hiện việc đó từ lâu, và sẽ ko quá khó khăn để cố gắng lần nữa.

Nhưng cô không làm vậy. Bởi vì cô đã chọn sống những ngày đau đớn, trong nước mắt âm thầm và trái tim tan vỡ, chỉ để được ở bên cậu.

Vậy nên khi nước chảy ra, cũng như những cơn mưa bên ngoài, rồi sẽ tự dừng lại.

Cậu thám tử mở đôi đôi mắt vì ngạc nhiên, vì sốc, khi nhìn những giọt nước lăn dài trên má. Cậu bước về phía cô gái đang khóc, dù trong đầu ko hề định hình về những gì phải làm hay phải nói.

Cô ấy ko thổn thức, cô ấy cũng ko thở mạnh, thậm chí, cô ấy trông ko giống như buồn, nếu ko có những dòng nước mắt. Có lẽ cô cũng ko nhận thức được chính mình.

"Haibara...", cậu bé nói nhẹ nhàng, vô thức ngón tay trỏ đưa lên lau dòng nước mắt.

Cô bé thình lình bị đứt ngang những dòng suy nghĩ, và giật mình chú ý đến những giọt nước trên mặt, vội vã quay lưng lại và lau nhanh dòng nước mắt.

Nhưng chúng ko ngừng lại.

"Haibara...", cậu lại thì thầm.

" Tớ ko khóc", cô bé nói với giọng dứt khoát dửng dưng, dù thực tế, đó là một lời nói dối trắng trợn.

Cậu nhẹ nhàng chạm vào vai cô, từ từ xoay người cô lại đối diện với cậu thêm lần nữa. Dù lúc đầu có phản đối, nhưng cô ko cố vùng vẫy phản kháng lại.

Với một ánh mắt thách thức, cô nhìn cậu trừng trừng, " Shiho Miyano không khóc", cô nói, "Đó chỉ là nước mưa"

Cậu bé khẽ mỉm cười, vỗ về cô bé, " Nhưng Haibara Ai có" khi cô bé vừa đánh cậu, vừa nói với một giọng pha lẫn bướng bỉnh và quyết tâm.

"_ Shiho Miyano không khóc. Ai Haibara không khóc. Sherry cũng ko khóc. Kẻ ở trong địa ngục, không bao giờ khóc!_"

Khẽ thì thầm tên cô, cậu kéo cô vào lòng mình, ôm chặt cô, để an ủi người bạn tốt nhất của cậu. Cậu ấy ko biết tại sao cô lại như vậy, mà ko hay rằng cậu chính là lý do. Tất cả những gì cậu biết lúc này là, cậu chỉ muốn ở bên cô.

Cậu ko biết rằng, cậu đã làm tổn thương cô ấy biết bao nhiêu bằng hành động đó.

" Nó chỉ là nước mưa...", cô thì thầm vào chiếc áo của cậu ấy, cho phép mình chìm trong vòng tay cậu ấy, mặc dù cô biết, mình sẽ phải hối hận về sau. Cô biết, cô sẽ ko quên được những cảm giác khi ở bên cậu, và cô cũng sẽ có thêm nước mắt cho những kỷ niệm đó. Nhưng cô cho phép mìnn chấp nhận thưởng thức nó, cho phép mình hạnh phúc tạm thời.

Họ đứng như vậy, nước mắt cô bé vẫn ko ngừng rơi, cho những gì cảm thấy cả đời, và cô chỉ cần một vài giây.

Cuối cùng, cô đã bước qua những cảm xúc của mình, và đẩy cậu ra để tạo một khoảng cách nhỏ giữa hai người. Cô ko muốn ghét bản thân mình hơn, càng ko muốn lún sâu hơn vào tình yêu với cậu ấy.

"Cậu nên đi", cô thì thầm, nhìn xuống đất, tránh ánh mắt của cậu.

Cậu ta nên đi. Bằng cách đó, cô có thể giữ lại niềm kiêu hãnh của mình, và diễn xuất như thể chẳng có gì xảy ra vào ngày hôm sau. Nhưng cậu ta ko đi.

"Cậu đùa à?", cậu ấy đáp lại với vẻ buồn cười trong giọng nói. Sau đó, mặt cậu ấy giãn ra, và một nụ cười dịu dàng lại xuất hiện trên môi. Và mặc dù mưa đã ngừng, chỉ còn lại những giọt nước rơi ra từ khoé mắt, cậu ấy nói, " Cậu ko mong tớ về nhà khi trời mưa đấy chứ?"

Cậu ôm lấy cô lần nữa, và vẫn ko chịu đi.

_Cậu là một thằng ngốc!_

_Nếu cứ tiếp tục nói những điều như thế, cậu sẽ ko bao giờ có thể về nhà._

_Vì nước mắt sẽ ko ngừng rơi._

_Vì những nỗi đau mà cậu khiến tôi cảm thấy._

_Vì...tôi ko muốn cậu đi._

_**Mưa sẽ không bao giờ kết thúc.**_


	2. Goodbye Letter

**Goodbye Letter  
><strong>

**Link: **_www. fanfiction. net/s/5322304/6/Oblivious_

_Dear Shinichi,_

Đây có lẽ là lần cuối cùng cậu nghe tôi nói.

Tôi có rất nhiều điều muốn nói với cậu, rất nhiều...mà mảnh giấy này không đủ để truyền đạt tất cả. Nhưng tôi sẽ cố gắng. Tôi sẽ nắm lấy cơ hội này, ngay cả khi cậu ghét tôi, cũng ko thành vấn đề. Bởi sau đó, tôi sẽ đi.

Shinichi, tôi...

Lần đầu tiên khi chúng ta gặp nhau, cậu ghét tôi. Đó ko phải là điều bất ngờ khi tôi nói cho cậu biết tôi là người đã khiến cậu ra nông nỗi này. Tôi chắc chắn rằng cậu sẽ như những thám tử khác, tóm lấy tôi và giao cho cảnh sát.

Nhưng cậu không làm thế. Thay vào đó, cậu để tôi khóc vào vòng tay của cậu. Nó không phải là quá nhiều, thực tế, nó thật sự ko nhiều. Bây giờ tôi nghĩ lại về nó, cậu có thể ôm lấy tôi, hoặc cho tôi lời an ủi, nhưng cậu không. Thay vào đó, cậu vẫn để tôi khóc. Với những giọt nước mắt lăn dài trên mặt, cậu chỉ đứng đó, để nước mắt tôi làm ướt chiếc áo xanh của cậu.

Chiếc áo màu xanh, phải không?

Thật mỉa mai làm sao!

Tôi không nhớ về khuôn mặt của chị mình, nhưng lại nhớ rất chính xác cậu trông như thế nào vào ngày hôm đó. Tôi nên biết điều gì đã xảy ra.

Nhưng tôi không. Thay vào đó, nó đã theo tôi một thời gian dài. Với những hành động đơn giản mà cậu đã cho tôi thấy, cuối cùng tôi nhận ra nó.

Shinichi...tôi yêu cậu.

Tôi yêu cậu rất nhiều, nhưng tôi không thể nói thành tiếng. Tôi yêu cậu, nhưng tôi phải giấu kín tất cả trong lòng. Cậu có biết tại sao không? Bởi vì tôi không muốn làm nên một vết nhơ trong câu chuyện cổ tích lãng mạn của cậu và cô ấy. Bởi vì tôi, hơn bất cứ điều gì khác, muốn cậu được hạnh phúc, thậm chí, ngay cả khi nó không phải với tôi.

Và đó là lý do tại sao tôi nói lời tạm biệt.

Khi cậu nhìn thấy bức thư này, cậu sẽ biết tất cả. Nói lên sự thật, tôi đang bắt đầu hối tiếc về những điều mình đã viết ở đây. Có lẽ tôi không nên...

Shinichi,

Chúng ta chưa bao giờ là bạn  
>Chúng ta chưa bao giờ thân thiết<br>Vậy tại sao những suy nghĩ về cậu  
>Lại làm tổn thương tôi nhiều nhất?<p>

Tôi đã cố gắng để quên tên cậu  
>Cố gắng để quên đi khuôn mặt cậu<br>Cố gắng đến quên đi giọng nói cậu  
>Và cố gắng quên đi những vòng tay của cậu.<p>

Tôi...

Shinichi

Bây giờ tôi phải nói lời chia tay.

Tôi biết cậu muốn phản đối, vì tôi chưa từng nói cậu nghe bất cứ điều gì trước đây. Nhưng cậu có biết..? Tôi đã muốn đi. Nhưng có gì đó ở đây luôn giữ chân tôi lại.

Hãy giúp tôi giải thích cho đội thám tử nhí. Tôi có thể không có nhiều ý nghĩa với chúng, nhưng Ai Haibara thì có. Và với cả ông tiến sỹ. Nói họ là tôi xin lỗi vì không thể đích thân nói lời tạm biệt.

Và cậu cũng thế, tôi xin lỗi. Riêng cậu. Vì đã không nhanh chóng làm ra thuốc giải. Nếu không phải do tôi, cậu sẽ không...

Kudou-kun,

Thuốc giải ở trong lọ Aspirin ở trong tủ bếp. Gửi đến bác tiến sỹ lời chúc sức khoẻ.

Sherry.


End file.
